Petak Umpet!
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Ini dia! Setelah penantian lama, akhirnya sequel dari 'Benteng' muncul! Harap dibaca dan direview, ya. Summary : Kali ini giliran Slytherin yang nantang Gryffindor. Tapi, dibalik tantangan mereka ada niat yang terselubung. DISCONTINUED
1. appetizer

**A/N : **FLASH DISK-KU HILANG DI STUDIO!! Itu udah jadi flash disk ke-2 gue yang ilang di studio terkutuk itu!! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!! Ilangnya aneh, pula. Barengan sama hengpon temen gue, duit 200rb temen gue, dan duit temen gue juga (tapi gue gak tau brapa jumlahnya). Masa' di studio gw ada klepto, sih?? Gak enak banget 4 taun dirundung rasa saling curiga gini…

**James : **Alaaahh… Keselip palingan flash disk lo.

… iya, ya…

**Peter : **Tapi, kalo yang lain-lainnya gimana? Masa' keselip juga?

**Sirius : **Udah diperiksa blom?

Udeh. Sampe ngobrak-ngabrik laci, locker, sama tas masing-masing anak.

**Remus : **Siapa yang ngecek?

Anak-anaknya sendiri. Tapi, kalo seandainya emang flash disk gue keselip di tempat orang lain, harusnya ada yang ngeh kalo itu bukan barang punya dia, kan? Gak ada tuh yang ngomong ada barang lebih di meja dia.

**Sirius : **Berarti flash disk lo juga dikleptoin.

Hah?? Masa' sih? Temen gue sendiri?? Lagian itu flash disk gak ada hebat-hebatnya! Kapasitas cuma 2 GB, merk pasaran (Kingston), warna item. Lagian, di kampus gue yang punya flash disk model begituan ada banyak!

**Sirius : **(shrugs) Namanya juga klepto. Asal embat aja, kan, barang yang dia suka.

… Iya juga sih. Hengpon yang ilang aja Esia CDMA yang harganya cuma brapa ratus ribu. Hmmm…

**Peter : **Panggil Conan aja, gih!!

**James : **Eh, jangan-jangan yang nyolong di studio lo bukan orang. (mulai horror)

He? Maksudnya??

**James : **… tuyul maybe?

Ngaco lo. Klenik abis. Tapi, temen-temen gue emang sempet curiga ke arah situ, sih. Malah cari cara biar bisa dibalikin. Ada yang ngusulin panggil dukun segala. Giling-giling…

**Remus : **Orang luar mungkin, gak?

(geleng-geleng) Gak mungkin. Itu barang-barang ilang pada jam setelah istirahat. Gue sendiri udah mastiin kalo flash disk gue masih ada di tangan gue beberapa menit sebelum temen gue teriak kalo hengpon dia ilang. Terus, gue nyadar flash disk gue udah raib pas besok paginya. Sial… Gue nangis semaleman, bo. Sedih banget. Sekarang aja rasanya pengen nangis lagi… Hiks…

**Remus : **(meluk authoress) Cup, cup. Udah, jangan nangis. Masalah data, kan, bisa diketik ulang. Toh, lo inget semua yang pernah lo ketik, kan? Udah, ketik aja lagi. Jangan males! Terus, masalah lagu tinggal download lagi aja di internet atau cari langsung. Buat yang lagu klasiknya, bisa cari ke PIM. Lagian, bentar lagi dapet laptop, kan? Hotspot-an aja di kampus lo kalo lagi nganggur, nge-download-in lagi lagu-lagu yang ilang.

Bener juga! Gue cinta hotspot!! Ibuuuu!! Cepet beliin anakmu ini laptop! Masalah nikahan sama honeymoon kakak gue mah, ntaran aja! Laptop!! Aku mau MacBook, gak mau MacAir. Gak ada CD drive-nya. Accer juga gak apa-apa, deh! Huahahahaha!!!

**Disclaimer : **Flash disk gue yang ilang punya Kingston, MacBook sama MacAir punya Apple. Trus, 4 orang yang nimbrung ngobrol di atas itu adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling. Accer punya… Accer? Yang flash disk merk Kingston gue punya, tapi ilang (terkutuk!!). MacBook dan Accer kepunyaan temen gue, tapi someday gue bakal punya itu! Huahahaha!! 'Viva la Vida'-ku!!! Huuueee….!! 'Until'-ku!!! _Until the sun goes dimmed, until… _Sting, you are the best, man. Gue cinta 'Until'-mu.

Sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca 'Benteng!', inilah sequel dari 'Benteng!' Kali ini tantangannya dikasih sama Slytherin. Oiya, lupa 1 hal…

**Warning : **Slash LM/RL, SB/RL dan JP/LE tetep menghiasi fic gue. Huahahaha!!

**If I caught the world in an hourglass, saddled up the moon and we could ride. (Until – by Sting)**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman cavalry quires are singing. Be my mirror my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can't explain. Once you've gone there was never, never an honest word. That was when I ruled the world. (Viva la Vida – by Coldplay)**

**

* * *

**

**Special Note**** : **Berhubung ini adalah tantangan dari Slytherin, jadi cerita ini diambil dari sudut pandangnya Slytherin. Jadi, kita bakal lebih sering ngebaca situasi di lingkungan Slytherin, bukan Gryffindor.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy memasuki Aula Besar Hogwarts untuk mengikuti makan malam dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Ia telah menyiapkan tantangan baru untuk Gryffindor. Tantangan yang pasti akan menjadikan Slytherin keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

"Kau yakin kalau tantangan ini bisa membuat Gryffindor-Gryffindor itu bertekuk lutut?" tanya Rodolphus kepada Lucius. Jujur, ia sedikit meragukan keberhasilan dari tantangan ini. Meskipun harus ia akui bahwa ide Lucius sangatlah brilian, lebih brilian dari ide-idenya sebelumnya. Tapi, tetap saja ada sedikit rasa keraguan. Apalagi, setelah kekalahan pahit yang mereka alami sewaktu bermain 'Benteng' dengan Gryffindor sebagai penantangnya. Bayangkan saja. Pagi hari begitu kau membuka mata dan turun ke Ruang Rekreasi Asrama-mu langsung berhadapan dengan Gryffindor yang sibuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Tenang saja." sahut Lucius. "Aku yakin rencanaku ini tidak akan gagal. Aku sangat yakin kalau rencana ini pasti akan berhasil. Karena..." Lucius membalik tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah meja Gryffindor. Tidak ada seorang pun Gryffindor yang menyadari tatapan dingin Lucius Malfoy terarah kepada mereka. Sebenarnya, tatapan itu hanya terarah kepada satu penghuni asrama Gryffindor. Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis dan berambut coklat keemasan sedang tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya.

Lucius tersenyum singkat. "Yang pasti, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kumau." katanya sembari mengambil makanan yang ada di depannya.

Tak terasa, makan malam berakhir sudah. Sebagaian murid-murid mulai bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing untuk beristirahat atau mengerjakan tugas mereka. Lucius sendiri sedang sibuk membersihkan sepihan-serpihan makanan dari sekitar mulutnya menggunakan serbet.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Terdengar suara lantang seorang James Potter dari meja Gryffindor memanggil Ketua Murid Hogwarts itu. "kau bilang kau punya tantangan baru untuk kami. Kau lupa atau memang kau hanya membual waktu itu?!" ejeknya disertai seringai dari anak-anak Gryffindor.

"Si brengsek Potter itu..." geram Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Kali ini terdengar suara Profesor Dumbledore, sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. "Benar yang dikatakan Mr. Potter. Apakah kau masih ingin memberikan tantangan kepada Gryffindor?"

"Tentu, Kepala Sekolah." jawab Lucius. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik menatap meja Gryffindor dan melihat ke sekeliling. Murid-murid lainnya yang tadi hendak beranjak dari Aula Besar kembali duduk ke tempat masing-masing, tertarik dengan tantangan macam apa yang akan diajukan oleh Lucius. Lucius sendiri mendaratkan matanya pada Remus Lupin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan –untuk kepuasan Lucius sendiri- takut.

"Setelah pertandingan yang dilakukan diantara kami –Gryffindor dan Slytherin- sebagai pihak Slytherin, saya merasa telah dicurangi oleh para Gryffindor. Merekalah yang pertama kali menggunakan sihir, melanggar peraturan yang mereka buat sendiri." kata Lucius.

"Hei! Kami tidak akan memakai sihir kalau kau tidak berbuat curang lebih dulu!" seru Sirius dengan kesalnya.

"Curang?" Lucius mendengus mendengar seruan Sirius. "Kami tidak berbuat curang sama sekali."

"Kau sudah menculik Remus dan melukainya, masih bilang kau tidak main curang!?"

"Hei, asal kau tahu, Black. Temanmu yang bernama Potter itu mengizinkan siapa pun, bahkan Gryffindor untuk mengambil tahanan. Pacarmu itu hanya berada di asrama dan tempat yang salah."

Sirius melompat dari tempat duduknya dan siap untuk menghajar Lucius. Beruntung, Frank, Arthur, dan Peter menangkapnya sebelum Sirius benar-benar menghajar Slytherin berambut perak itu. Mereka bertiga berhasil menarik Sirius mundur dan mendudukkannya ke tempat duduk semula. Setelah Sirius kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, Remus mulai membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan Sirius, membuat laki-laki berambut hitam itu sedikit menjadi lebih tenang.

"Intinya, kami tidak mengakui kemenangan Gryffindor dan kekalahan kami di pertandingan sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, saya mengajukan tantangan untuk Gryffindor. Siapa pun yang memenangkan pertandingan ini nantinya akan diakui sebagai pemenang sah." sambung Lucius.

"Apa tantangannya?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Hide and seek." sahut Lucius disertai senyum bangga.

Gumam-gumam dan bisikan-bisikan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru Aula Besar. Sebagian besar murid-murid Hogwarts terlihat sangat antusias dan penasaran dengan pertandingan ulang antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin ini, dengan tantangan dari pihak Slytherin. Mereka segera memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah Lucius Malfoy untuk menanti peraturan macam apa yang akan diberlakukan pada permainan ini.

"Tidak ada peraturan yang signifikan dalam pertandingan ini." kata Lucius sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan entengnya. "Sihir diperbolehkan untuk digunakan dan permainan ini menggunakan standar 'hide and seek' yang biasanya. Hanya saja, ada sedikit perubahan dari bagaimana cara menentukan pemenangnya.

"Setiap asrama hanya akan diwakilkan oleh 10 orang dari masing-masing asrama –tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Dalam permainan ini, pemenangnya ditentukan dengan jumlah pemainan dari asrama mana yang berhasil bertahan hingga pagi menjelang di keesokan harinya. Dengan kata lain, permainan ini akan memperbolehkan musuh untuk saling melukai atau menyekap lawannya hingga pagi menjelang. Asrama dengan pemain yang berhasil bertahan hingga pagi akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenangnya.

"Peraturan tambahan, kesepuluh pemain ini tidak akan diperkenankan untuk masuk ke dalam asrama mereka masing-masing. Permainan ini akan dimulai setelah sarapan berakhir dan diakhiri saat waktu sarapan di hari berikutnya. Ada 2 waktu istirahat, yaitu makan siang dan makan malam masing-masing selama 1 jam." jelas Lucius panjang lebar.

"Tipikal Slytherin." dengus James. "Kalian itu sepertinya sangat terobsesi untuk melukai kami, ya."

Lucius menghiraukan celetukan dari James dan mengarahkan matanya kepada Dumbledore. "Profesor," ucapnya. "Aku meminta izin dari Anda untuk menjalankan permainan ini. Aku berani jamin kalau tidak akan ada murid-murid Anda yang terluka serius selama permainan berlangsung. Jika ada seorang murid Gryffindor mengalami luka eksterior, maka aku akan mundur dari jabatanku sebagai Ketua Murid."

Pernyataan Lucius membuat semua orang yang berada di Aula Besar terkejut. Bahkan, teman-teman Slytherinnya sendiri juga sama terkejutnya dengan murid-murid asrama lain. Seorang Antonin Dolohov sampai tersedak jus labu yang sedang ia minum sedangkan tangan Bellatrix Black yang sedang menyendok semangkuk sup terhenti di tengah jalan dan menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegang hingga berdenting beradu dengan mangkuk.

"Kalau begitu, siapa saja yang akan bermain?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Dari pihak Slytherin adalah saya, Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott, dan MacNair."

"Kalau begitu, dari Gryffindor akan bermain..." Belum James menyelesaikan perkataannya, Lucius sudah memotongnya disertai senyuman licik.

"Tidak usah repot-repot memilih komradmu, Potter." katanya. "Aku sudah memilihkan 9 orang temanmu yang akan ikut serta dalam permainan ini. Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shackebolt, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, Alice , Gideon Prewett, tentu saja James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, dan yang terakhir…" Lucius sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menyebutkan peserta Gryffindor yang terakhir untuk melihat reaksi Remus. Anak kelas 5 itu sekarang menatap Lucius dengan tatapan ngeri dan tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng sedikit untuk menyatakan dirinya tidak mau ikut dalam permainan tolol ini.

'Terlambat, Remus.' Kata Lucius senang di dalam kepalanya. "Terakhir adalah Remus Lupin."

Lucius bisa mendengar erangan pelan keluar dari mulut Gryffindor berambut emas itu, membuat Sang Ketua Murid tersenyum puas.

"Kapan kau akan memulai permainan ini?" tanya Slughorn, sang Kepala Asrama Slytherin.

"Besok." jawab Lucius dengan tegas. Dengan senyuman khasnya, ia melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor. "Hanya butuh 1 hari untuk menghabisi mereka semua."

* * *

"Lupin, Lupin, dan Lupin." gumam Dolohov sambil berjalan mengiringi Lucius menuju Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. "Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit terobsesi dengan Lupin. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penawanannya dulu? Memangnya apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Dolohov sedikit bersemangat. Maklum, hubungan cinta antara Slytherin dan bukan-Slytherin sedikit tabu dan menjadi gosip panas di asrama berlambang ular ini. Apalagi kalau kasusnya antara dua orang Slytherin – Gryffindor. Wow...

"Apa maksudmu, Dolohov?" Lucius bertanya dengan nada sedikit keras, tanda kalau dia tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Dolohov.

"Yaa... Kuperhatikan daritadi kau terus melirik ke meja Gryffindor. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir kalau kau sangat marah atas kemenangan Gryffindor –dan aku tahu pasti kalau kau sangat kesal akan hal itu- makanya kubiarkan. Tapi, setelah kuperhatikan lagi, bukan kesal ataupun amarah yang memancar dari matamu, Lucius."

"Memangnya apa?"

Dolohov mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ekspresi yang pernah kau tunjukkan, Lucius. Tapi, yang tadi itu sama sekali belum pernah kulihat." Dolohov mengerenyitkan keningnya, berpikir sesaat untuk mendeskripsikan tatapan Lucius dengan kata-kata yang tepat. "Mungkin... tatapanmu waktu itu seperti singa yang kelaparan dan siap menerkam mangsanya."

Lucius menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Dolohov. Cibiran kecil tersungging di bibir merah mudanya, seperti mengejek. Sang Ketua Murid mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik dengan pelan ke telinga Dolohov. "Kalau memang itu kenyataannya, bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Remus adalah mangsaku dan aku adalah singa lapar yang siap menerkamnya jika diberi kesempatan. Dan bagiku, pertandingan ulang ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang baik."

Dolohov mengerenyit semakin dalam, sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Lucius. "Lucius, apa maksudmu?"

Lucius menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menandakan Dolohov untuk mendekat. Ia kemudian berbisik lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Pembicaraan mereka tidak dapat didengarkan oleh orang lain kecuali mereka sendiri.

Lucius kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum puas. Ia telah memberitahukan rencananya dalam permainan ini. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya kepada Dolohov sambil tersenyum licik.

Dolohov terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang rencana Lucius –keuntungan dan kerugiannya. Perlahan, ia mendongak dan menatap kedua mata Lucius. Senyum licik merekah di bibirnya. "Tentu. Aku akan beritahu beberapa pemain lainnya supaya rencana ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar."

Lucius tersenyum puas. "Dia harus tahu kalau aku paling benci jika ada yang berhutang padaku. Dan dengan ini, akan kubuat Remus membayar hutang beserta bunganya."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaa...!! Akan diapainkah Remus oleh Lucius? Nantikan 'Petak Umpet!' berikutnya!

**Remus : **TEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Biarin. Siapa suruh lo jadi tokoh favorit gue? Yee... Lagian, siapa suruh juga jadi karakter paling imut nan manis nan cute de-el-el dari HP fandom? Siapa, coba?!

**Remus : **Yang jelas bukan salah gue, lah! Siri-poo!! (lari ke pelukan Sirius) Tolongin aku…

**Sirius : **Tenang, Remy-honey! Kakanda pasti akan menyelamatkan belahan jiwa kakanda ini (ngeliat ke Remus yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Sirius) dari segala macam serangan! Tenanglah, wahai belahan hatiku!

**James : **HOOEEEEEKKKKKKHHHH!!! NAJIIIISSS!!! AMIT-AMIT!! NORAK! GAK BANGET!!!! CUIH-CUIH-PUIIIHH!!!!!

**Sirius : **Ih. Situ oke!? (sinis)

... ya sudah, lah. Oiya, disini petak umpetnya bakal disebut hide and seek, ya. Entah kenapa, gue gak tega kalo ngebikin anak-anak Hogwarts ngomong "Main petak umpet, nyok!!" Berasa kayak lagi pulang kampung…

**James : **Emang kampung lo dimana, sih?

Ada, deh. Mau tau aja! Gyaha! Oiya, Gue punya cerita baru, lho! Judulnya 'Superstar'! Itu bahasa Inggris. Well, sebenernya lebih lama dari sequel ini, sih...

**Peter : **Remusnya jadian sama Riddle.

WOI! Jangan spoiler, dong! Hehe. Yaa... Tapi, mungkin pada akhirnya dia bakal jadian sama Sirius. Mungkin. Doain aja, lah semoga hubungan mereka bisa langgeng sampe ke pelaminan. Amin.

Oiya, sama ada juga yang baru pake bahasa kita, Bahasa Indonesia! Yeiy! Judulnya 'Commercial Break Down'. Silakan dibaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan kritik dan saran sebelum keluar, ya. Yang 'Superstar' juga, tu! Jangan lupa review. Pake bahasa Indonesia atau Inggris terserah. Bahasa Jawa juga boleh, lah. Asal jangan Jawa Kuno. Bisa tolol mendadak gue...

Oiya, sebelum gue pamit, ada pertanyaan buat lo semua. HARUS DIJAWAB! Kalo gak ada yang jawab, gak bakal gue lanjutin ni cerita! (ngancemnya gak banget...) (ehm) Enaknya....

Bali atau Lombok?

Dipilih, ya! Via review aja. Gue sangat butuh!

Coolkid (yeah! Gue balik ke pen name gue yang semula! Bikin kesel aja pen name gue yang baru) pamit!!


	2. main course

**A/N : **I'm back!! Aaww… Gue tau. Lo semua pasti rindu sama gue, kan? Hiahaha!! Eh, ngomongin soal voting 'Lombok? Atau Bali?' yang di chapter 1. Kenapa orang-orang yang gue tanyain selalu bilang Lombok, ya? Hmm… Terus, kalo gue tanya alesannya pilih Lombok, mereka bilang : "Bali sucks! Bosen gue sama Bali! Lagian, Bali udah kepenuhan, lagi." Gono… Kayaknya emang harus Lombok, nih. Hmm... Gak masalah, lah. Toh, sama-sama keren. Haha!

**Disclaimer : **Karakter dan tempat bukan punya gue, tapi punya JK Rowling. Plot? Itu baru punya gue! Huahaha!!

**Warning : **Setelah gue pikir-pikir, gue gak mau naikin ratingnya, ah. Sayang. Jadi, bertahanlah kalian dengan LM/RL dan juga SB/RL. Kalo di 'Benteng!' JP/LE masih sepihak (dari pihak JP) kali ini udah mulai ada balesan dari LE. Hmm... mungkin juga bakal ada sedikit LM/SB/RL.... BECANDA, KALEE!! Masa' iya gue buat fanfic threesome? ... Tapi boleh juga kayaknya...

**Remus : **(ngelempar authoress pake tas sekolahnya yang isinya buku-buku tebel dengan jumlah halaman minimal –minimal, nih! Minimal!- 500 halaman)

(ngehindar dari serangan Remus) Waah... makin lo jahatin gue, makin gue bikin merana lo!

**Lucius : **Threesome? Boleh juga... (ngelirik ke Remus sama Sirius yang pucet)

**Sirius : **Berani lo pegang Remus sehelai rambut aja, mati lo!!

Udah, udah. Jangan berantem di cerita orang. Gak enak diliatin pembacanya. Nggak, kok. Gak ada threesome. Cabut lo semua! Gue mau mulai ceritanya, nih!!

**Sirius, Remus, Lucius : **(cabut, balik ke alam masing-masing)

Fyuuhh. Akhirnya...

**Geef mij maar nasi goreng met een gebakken ei. ****Wat sambel en maar kroepoek en een goed glas bier erbij. Geen lontong, sate babi, en niets smaakt hier pedis. Geen trassi, sroendeng, bandeng en geen tahoe petis. Kwee lapis, onde-onde, geen ketella of ba-pao. Geen ketan, geen goela-djawa, daarom ja ik zeg nou. (A/N : Hayoo!! Ada yang tau lagu ini, gak? Kalo gak ada yang tau, tanya ke bokap-nyokap atau kakek-nenek lo. Buyut lo sekalian! Pasti tau!)**

**

* * *

**

Lucius berdiri mematung di depan cerminnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilannya pagi itu. Pagi ini pertarungan akan dimulai. Pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati dari 2 asrama besar Hogwarts, Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Memang, pertandingan ini terkesan remeh, tapi kehormatan dan gengsi masing-masing asrama terlalu tinggi untuk dikorbankan begitu saja jika menolak pertandingan ulang ini.

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kamar Lucius.

"Kami sudah siap untuk sarapan. Ayo cepat turun ke Ruang Rekreasi untuk mengulang rencana kita." Terdengar suara Rodolphus dari balik pintu.

"Ya!" sahut Lucius tegas. Dirapikannya sedikit pakaiannya (sweater hitam dan celana bahan ketat, juga berwarna hitam) dan ia pun segera menuju Ruang Rekreasi untuk bergabung bersama tim Slytherinnya. Pagi itu, dia sudah berjanji akan mengulangi rencana mereka demi memenangkan pertarungan ini. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Lucius saat teringat rencananya tadi malam. Dia sudah menyampaikan rencana di balik pertarungan ini –selain meraih gelar pemenang yang direbut oleh Gryffindor- kepada anggota tim yang lainnya. Sebagian besar dari mereka setuju dan mendukung rencana Lucius. Mereka bilang, ini bisa menjadi balas dendam yang sesuai bagi Gryffindor sombong itu. Senyum Lucius mengembang saat membayangkan apabila rencananya itu berjalan dengan sukses. Ah... Para Gryffindor itu akan menyesal pernah menantang mereka.

* * *

Aula Besar di pagi hari sangat ribut dan berisik, penuh dengan anak-anak yang sibuk memenuhi perut mereka dengan berbagai hidangan yang terhampar di atas meja asrama mereka. Mulai dari sup, roti, buah-buahan, salad, hingga jus dan soda pun habis diserbu para penghuni Hogwarts yang kelaparan ini. Tapi, bukan hanya dentingan perlengkapan makan saja yang terdengar di Aula Besar. Celoteh para murid yang memperbincangankan pertandingan yang akan diadakan sesaat lagi juga mendominasi percakapan di semua meja asrama, baik itu Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw.

"Iya. Sepertinya ini menjadi ajang balas dendam Slytherin terhadap Gryffindor."

"Seperti biasa, Slytherin tidak mau mengalah."

"Tapi, aku juga tidak setuju dengan cara Gryffindor. Mereka melanggar peraturan yang mereka buat sendiri untuk bisa menang."

"Dasar Gryffindor curang!"

"Slytherin itu licik! Mereka sengaja memancing Gryffindor untuk melanggar peraturan dengan menculik Lupin!"

"Hmm... Kira-kira, hasil akhirnya akan seperti apa, ya?"

Namun, perbincangan mereka terhenti saat pintu menuju Aula Besar terbuka dan dibalik pintu berdirilah rombongan tim 'hide and seek' dari Slytherin. Dengan langkah tegap dan pasti, mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan oleh rekan mereka. Dengan senyum bangga dan penuh percaya diri, mereka berjalan melewati meja-meja asrama lainnya, bahkan beberapa junior tampak terpesona dengan kedatangan mereka yang dramatis.

Lucius dan yang lainnya baru saja menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat duduk saat suara seorang James Potter menusuk telinga mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." cibirnya. "Kupikir, kalian tidak akan datang karena takut kalah."

"James! Jangan buat masalah sebelum permainannya dimulai!" tegur Remus, mencoba untuk menasehati sahabatnya untuk tutup mulut demi kepentingan tim dan asrama.

Tapi, James tetap menghiraukan perkataan Remus dan kembali berkata, "Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau yang mengusulkan permainan ini, Malfoy. Tapi, telat 15 menit dari waktu sarapan? Heh. Kukira kau sudah lari, kembali ke rumah mewahmu untuk mendekap ke pelukan orang tuamu itu, anak manja." ejeknya.

Semua orang yang berada di Aula Besar terbelalak kaget mendengar penghinaan yang dilontarkan oleh James. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata kemudian tertuju pada Lucius untuk melihat reaksi anak laki-laki berambut perak itu. Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat seulas senyum terpampang di wajah sang Ketua Murid.

'Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada teman-temannya.' pikir Lucius senang. "Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk datang tepat waktu, Potter. Lagipula, kami terlambat karena harus mengulang strategi. Berbeda dengan kalian yang memaksakan diri terbangun hingga malam hari untuk menyusun strategi, kami memilih untuk beristirahat di malam hari dan melanjutkan strategi di pagi harinya."

Perkataan Lucius ada benarnya. Di meja Gryffindor, terlihat kalau beberapa pemain yang telah ditunjuk terlihat sangat mengantuk. Kantung hitam menggantung di bawah mata mereka. Bahkan Peter benar-benar tertidur pulas diatas piring makannya. Arthur dan Frank keduanya menguap sangat lebar di saat yang bersamaan. Alice dan Lily pun sedang berusaha melawan kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Hanya James, Sirius, dan Remus saja yang terlihat masih segar karena mereka bertiga sudah terbiasa untuk bangun hingga larut malam. Tentu, dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. Remus untuk belajar sementara Sirius dan James untuk merencanakan keisengan mereka berikutnya.

"Dengan anggota seperti itu, aku tidak yakin kalau kalian masih bisa mempertahankan gelar pemenang kalian." cemooh Lucius.

"Kau..." geram James. "Lihat saja nanti! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Malfoy! Ingat itu baik-baik!!" Dengan kesal, James kembali duduk dan memakan sisa sarapannya.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepatnya hingga waktu sarapan pun usai, pertanda bahwa pertandingan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin akan segera dimulai. Kedua tim beranggotakan 10 orang dari masing-masing asrama berdiri di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar di dampingi oleh Profesor Dumbledore.

"Aku akan melemparkan koin ini untuk menentukan siapa yang bersembunyi lebih dulu." ucapnya. "Gryffindor, gambar atau angka?" tanyanya.

"Angka." jawab James dengan tegas.

Lucius mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kami gambar."

Dumbledore mengangguk pelan. Dia mulai melemparkan koin itu ke udara dan segara menangkapnya sebelum koin itu menyentuh tanah. Bagian yang menghadap atas masih ia tutupin dengan tangannya, membuat yang lainnya tidak bisa melihat apa yang menghadap muka. Dan begitu sang Kepala Sekolah menyingkirkan tangannya, bagian angka menghadap atas.

"Berarti, Gryffindor akan bersembunyi terlebih dulu."

"Sirius, ayo!" ajak James sambil menarik lengan baju Sirius.

Sirius merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tim Slytherin. Kesempatan untuk bersembunyi lebih dulu menjadi kesempatan emas untuk menyusun jebakan dan rencana lagi. Kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan emas yang dinanti oleh masing-masing tim. Tapi meskipun demikian, tim Slytherin tidak terlihat kecewa sama sekali. Bahkan, senyum licik menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Prongs, kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan meraka?" bisik Sirius.

"Ng? Aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya, aku merasa mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu diluar permainan ini..."

"Ya, ampun, Sirius! Sejak kapan kau menjadi penakut dan paranoid begini, sih? Ayo, kita harus segera mencari tempat persembunyian." Dan James pun menyeret sahabatnya itu menjadi dari Aula Besar.

Melihat kalau sudah tidak ada lagi anak-anak Gryffindor di sekitar Aula Besar, Dumbledore pun berkata, "Inilah saatnya kalian untuk mencari mereka. Ingat! Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka sedikit pun!"

"Tenang saja, Kepala Sekolah." kata Lucius. "Tidak akan ada yang mengalami luka luar." 'Tapi mungkin luka dalam' tambahnya di dalam hati sambil berlari menyusul komradnya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kau melihat target kita?" tanya Lucius melalui lencana berlambang ular yang tersemat di dadanya.

"Belum." Terdengar suara Severus Snape menyahut melalui lencana itu. "Bahkan Pettigrew pun aku tak lihat."

"Siaaaalll!!" Suara Rabastan Lestrange terdengar melalui lencana. "Dimana Gryffindor-Gryffindor brengsek itu, ya!?"

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Ingat, target utama kita adalah kedua orang itu. Aku yakin, mereka pasti berjalan berduaan. Dia tidak akan mau mengalihkan penjagaan darinya." gumam Lucius. "Dan jika kalian menemukan anggota tim musuh yang lainnya, segera tangkap dan jangan biarkan lolos hingga esok pagi."

"SIAP!"

Lucius segera mematikan alat komunikasi mereka itu dan kembali berkonsentrasi mencari buruannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa mencarinya begitu sulit. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Hogwarts begitu besar dengan ruangan yang begitu banyak. Sial... Seharusnya aku tambahkan dalam peraturan dilarang bersembunyi di dalam ruangan!"

Lucius segera bergerak untuk mencari siapapun dari tim Gryffindor untuk ia tangkap. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam permainan berlangsung dan tanda-tanda akan kedua targetnya belum juga ada. Sedikit frustrasi, Lucius berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas lantai batu. Matanya tetap waspada dan awas mencari-cari Gryffindor. Akan sangat beruntung kalau Gryffindor yang ia temukan adalah target utamanya.

Sialnya, sudah lebih dari 2 jam Lucius belum menemukan targetnya. Matahari juga sudah mulai condong ke barat, pertanda bahwa sesaat lagi malam akan tiba. Sebenarnya, selama 7 jam pertandingan berlangsung pihak Slytherin tidak terlalu rugi. Severus dan Dolohov berhasil membuat Peter memakan muffin yang sudah diisi dengan obat tidur, membuat Gryffindor bertubuh mungil itu tertidur pulas selama 24 jam. Tak lupa, mereka berdua mengurung Peter di dalam lemari sapu. Bukan hanya Slytherin yang berhasil memakan korban dari pihak Gryffindor, namun Gryffindor sendiri juga meminta korban. Bahkan 2 sekaligus. Mereka berhasil menangkap dan mengurung Narcissa Black dan MacNair.

Slyhterin 8. Gryffindor 9. Bagus...

Tak terasa, langkah Lucius membawanya melewati perpustakaan dan bertepatan dengan daun pintunya terbuka. Mata Lucius membelalak begitu mendengar suara siapa yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Tidak kusangka sudah lebih dari 6 jam aku menemanimu di dalam perpustakaan, Moony." gumam Sirius. "Lagipula, sempat-sempatnya kau membaca begitu banyak buku di saat-saat seperti ini."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Remus sedikit kesal. "Lagipula, kita tidak diganggu oleh siapa pun dari tadi."

"Well... Sebenarnya tadi ada beberapa Slytherin di dalam perpustakaan, hanya saja mereka tidak berani berbuat macam-macam karena jumlah Gryffindor di dalam lebih banyak dari pada Slytherin."

"Itu semua karenamu, Sirius!" kata Remus. "Gara-gara kau ngotot ingin melindungiku dari Slytherin, semuanya jadi ikut-ikut bersikap sepertimu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri?!"

"... Buktinya kau tertangkap oleh Slytherin saat bermain 'Benteng' kemarin." sahut Sirius.

"Tapi, aku disergap dari belakang, Sirius!"

"Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana menjagamu supaya tetap aman." kata Sirius sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat keemasan Remus. "Sekarang, mau kemana kita?" tanya Sirius sambil tersenyum.

Lucius terus membuntuti sambil mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya sembari bersembunyi di balik pilar batu yang cukup besar. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang, membuat telinganya hampir tuli. Ini dia. Inilah saat yang tepat. Kedua targetnya berada di depan matanya, siap untuk ditangkap. Dengan tangan gemetar, Lucius mengambil lencananya dan berbisik, "Aku sudah menemukan mereka berdua. Mereka baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Aku minta bantuan di belokan menuju lorong kelas Transfigurasi."

* * *

Sirius dan Remus berjalan tanpa arah menentu. Sebenarnya mereka mencari James, tapi mereka belum menemukan anak berkacamata itu dimana pun. Bahkan mereka belum bertemu satu pun anggota tim Gryffindor selain mereka.

"Sirius."

"Ng?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku." kata Remus disertai senyum hangat yang bisa melumerkan hati siapapun.

Sirius pun membalas senyum manis kekasihnya itu. "Sama-sama. Lagipula, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai pacarmu untuk melindungimu, kan?"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu terlalu protektif seperti ini..."

"Tapi, kau pantas untuk dilindungi dengan cara apa pun, Moon." Dengan lembut, Sirius menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi mata Remus. "Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

Remus tertawa renyah. "Terluka? Aku tidak terluka sama sekali, kok! Hanya sedikit lecet di pergelangan tangan dan kaki, juga sedikit kedinginan karena air..."

"Tetap saja..."

"Hei." potong Remus. Matanya melihat berkeliling koridor dimana mereka berada. Tatapannya pun mendarat di dinding batu. "Tak terasa, kita sudah berjalan menuju Ruang Kebutuhan." kata Remus takjub dengan kebetulan yang mereka alami.

"Hm... Kau mau masuk ke dalam, Rem?" tanya Sirius sambil memeluk Remus dari belakang. "Kita bisa bersembunyi selama apa pun yang kita inginkan di dalam sana." lanjutnya sambil mencium pipi kiri Remus dengan lembut.

"Hm... Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan di dalam sana, Padfoot? Bisa-bisa kau mati kebosanan." tanya Remus.

"Selama ada kamu, aku tidak mungkin merasa bosan." balas Sirius sambil mengecup kening Remus dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Remus tertawa pelan. Rona merah mulai tampak di kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. "Gombal." gumamnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sirius dan tak lama kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu.

"Aaw... benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat manis."

Sirius dan Remus segera menjauhkan diri mereka dan mencabut tongkat sihir dari saku celana mereka. Dengan sigap, mereka mengarahkan tongkat itu kearah datangnya suara. Tepat ke arah Lucius Malfoy yang sedang berdiri.

"Malfoy?"

"Hai. Lama tidak bertemu, Black, Remus." sapa Lucius dengan santainya.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Jangan harap bisa menangkap Remus lagi!" kata Sirius. Dia segera menutupi sosok Remus di balik tubuhnya yang tegap. Tongkatnya terangkat, siap untuk melontarkan mantra ke arah Lucius. "Lagipula, kau tidak akan menang melawanku, Lucius."

Lucius tertawa mendengar perkataan Sirius. "Jadi, kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku sendirian disini? Naif sekali, Black."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Mengutip dari perkataanmu sendiri, Black, aku tidak sendirian. Saat ini, kalian sudah dikepung."

Seperti sandi, tiba-tiba muncul dari seluruh sudut di koridor itu setengah dari anggota tim Slytherin. Tongkat mereka terangkat pada posisi siap menyerang.

"Kau kalah jumlah, Black." desis Lucius. "TANGKAP MEREKA!!" perintahnya.

"Remus, lari!!" seru Sirius sambil menangkis mantra-mantra yang menghujani keduanya.

"A... apa??"

"Lari kataku!!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu di sini seorang diri!" balas Remus sambil melontarkan mantra ke arah Slytherin. "Kita bisa melawan mereka, Sirius!"

Sirius membalas mantra yang dilontarkan Dolohov sebelum membalas, "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan melindungimu dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkanmu lagi. Jadi, ikuti kata-kataku, Remus! Lari!!"

"Tapi...!"

Belum sempat Remus menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sirius merapalkan sebuah mantra yang diarahkan pada Remus, membuat laki-laki berambut emas itu terlontar sekitar 7 meter dari tempat ia semula berdiri. Remus terjatuh ke lantai batu dengan suara 'bruk' pelan. Cukup menyakitkan, karena mantra yang digunakan Sirius melontarkannya cukup tinggi ke udara sebelum ia mendarat ke lantai konkret itu.

"Uh..." Remus, dengan bertopang pada dinding kastil, berhasil berdiri pada kedua kakinya. Ditatapnya Sirius yang sedang berjuang melawan para Slytherin itu dengan khawatir. Ada 5 Slytherin menyerangnya dari berbagai sisi. Dolohov, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, dan Nott. Tunggu... Dimana Malfoy?

"Mencariku, Remus?"

Belum sempat Remus berbalik badan, Lucius memukulnya telak di perut, membuat Remus kehabisan napas dan pingsan.

"REMUS!!" seru Sirius panik saat melihat kekasihnya tersungkur di bawah kaki Lucius Malfoy. "BRENGSEK!!" Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya, Sirius segera melesat menuju Remus yang masih pingsan. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Rodolphus telah melemparkan sebuah mantra tepat ke arah Sirius dan tidak sempat ditangkis.

Mantra itu telak mengenai Sirius, membuat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba menjadi lemas. Kedua kakinya tidak dapat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh berlutut di depan Lucius. Tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari tangannya yang mulai kebas dan mati rasa. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia ingat sebelum ia jatuh pingsan di samping Remus, yaitu senyum licik dan penuh kemenangan milik Lucius.

"... B... Brengsek..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Kenapa gue selalu mengakhiri chapter gue dengan tokoh favorit gue selalu ketangkep, ya?? Hmm.... I don't know. Tapi, yang jelas akhirnya berhasil di update! Yeah!!

**Remus : **... Jadi, gue ketangkep lagi??

Iye.

**Sirius : **Gue juga ikut ditangkep, gitu??

Iya.

**Remus, Sirius : **..........................................................................

... Lebay lo berdua! Biasa aja, lagi! Norak... Anyway, thank you buat yang udah ngasih review. Duh, senangnya nerima review yang macem-macem. Hehe.

***_NeenDhie_*Cool1412 : **Hmmm… kayaknya rada susah, tuh. Dan lagi, kayaknya yang crita satu ini agak-agak susah mau ada humornya. Paling mungkin di chapter terakhir, kali, ya. Hehe. Tenaang. Flash disk gue udah diganti sama yang lebih canggih. Huehehehe!! Lombok lagiii???! Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini, sih?!?!? Astaga alamak jaaannn...!!!

**Dedalus diggle : **Iya, iya! Ini gue lanjutin. Hehe. LMRL pasti ada, kok. Yang lagi bimbang itu enaknya ada LMSBRL dan LMSB juga, gak, ya?? (ditimpuk Sirius)

**I am mz. Malfoy : **Ini nih. Tipe orang yang sangat rajin dan bener-bener cinta sama critanya. Hahaha!! Review sampe 2 kali gitu... Wah, Accer, ya? Hm... gw lagi ngebujuk nyokap buat beliin Mac, nih. Mau Maaaaaccc!! iPhone mah, buang aja ke laut. Gak wajar harganya. Mending gue beli Blackberry sekalian.

**Sakura Kuroichi Nishizono : **APAAAAA!!!???!?!? BARU BACCAAAA!!!??!?!?! (lebay...) Yaudahlah. Yang penting lo review. Awas lo gak review lagi buat chapter ini! Lucius? Suka sama Remus? Ditanya langsung ke orangnya aja gimana. OI! Lucy! Lo naksir Remy?

**Hana_1225 : **Lombok? Bisa dimakan?? (langsung ngebayangin mulut lo segeda apa, ya??) Hehe. Tau, gue. Sambel, kan? Cih! Kenapa acara jurusan gue gak ke Lombok aja, sih? Pasti ikut gue. Kenapa Remus sama Lucius? Soalnya gue bosen masangin Remus sama Sirius terus. Next stop, gue mau masangin Remus sama Voldemort, Riddle, Greyback... Siapa lagi, ya, yang jahat-jahat?

**Aloha : **Weheeeiii!! Ada Aloha! Emang 'Superstar' belom di update. Si wahyu sama ilham lagi pergi tuh. Kayaknya masih lama baliknya. Mo ninggalin pesen aja? Hehe. (dengan kata lain gue lagi gak mood bikin 'Superstar'. Hohoho.). Honeymoon? Siapa yang mau honeymoon?? Ini buat bahan 'Superstar'! Bingung, kan, lo? Hahaha! Baru Moonzheng yang tau alesan dibalik pertanyaan yang gak penting ini!

Buat semuanya, makasih banget review, saran, kritik, dll dari kalian. Thanks, guys!

Special thanks buat **Moonzheng **yang udah rela menggila bersama. Eh, chattingan kita yang kemaren itu bener-bener HARUS diposting di ff, lho! Awas kalo nggak! Makasih juga buat **Saint-Chimaira. **Hehe. Puppyshippingnya tunggu dulu, ya. Lagi dilema. Mau pake bahasa apa. Hehe. Hidup Kaiba/Jou! Hidup puppyshipping!!

Coolkid, pamit!


End file.
